magical_campfandomcom-20200213-history
MC: Bane of Sanity
Bane of Sanity is the magico held captive within the Temporary Prison. Unlike most enemies, she must be fought multiple times before you can truly defeat her. First Form Spells and Abilities *Guard *Mindtwisting Spores Your first encounter with Bane of Sanity (going by the name "Unknown Magico") occurs within the Temporary Prison. While she does have an HP value, winning this fight is impossible - your opponent is literally immune to dying. Simply act however you wish for several turns, during which your characters will speak lines of dialogue. Eventually, the magico will use Mindtwisting Spores, ending the fight and launching the party into the Hallucination. Second Form Spells and Abilities: * Attack (Blunt damage) * Chilling Evocation * Crackling Lightning * Madness * Prehensile Hair * Psychic Assault * Psychic Burst Bane of Sanity's second incarnation resembles its first, but she is no longer quite so harmless as she once was. Although by no means a heavy hitter, most of her moves deal damage to multiple targets at once. Far worse is the fact that her Psychic Assault and Madness spells can inflict confusion on multiple party members per casting, potentially disabling your team very early on. Speaking with Wendy before starting this fight grants Eric(a) Wendy's Help, a status effect which renders them immune to the mind-affecting abilities of Bane of Sanity, but this protection does nothing for your allies. While it's possible to cure confusion with Seals of Focus, it's better to avoid the status effect entirely by throwing up a Lovely Barricade the moment combat begins. If for some reason you don't have the spell, you might still wish to ignore the confusion, as confused characters tend to "cure" themselves rather quickly anyway, and you need to be damaging this boss in order to bring her down quickly. Don't bother attempting to land any status effects on her, as she's immune to everything that matters. Also, avoid spells that deal magic damage, as she has significant resistance to it. Keep up the damage output and you'll soon force her to change shape yet again. Third Form Spells and Abilities *Attack (Blunt damage) *Chilling Evocation *Crackling Lightning *Dominion Over Madness *Madness *Noxious Tentacles *Psychic Assault *Psychic Burst *Shatter Magic When reduced to 0 HP, the second form of Bane of Sanity changes from a beautiful naked woman into a horrible tentacled beast. This form is stronger and faster than before, and adds two new spells to its arsenal: Shatter Magic and Dominion Over Madness (plus Noxious Tentacles, but they're not very dangerous). The first is cast in response to Lovely Barricade being up, and negates all positive status effects the party is currently enjoying. The second is cast in response to any of your party members being confused, and replaces the confusion status effect with charm. If you have access to Lovely Barricade, it's easy to defeat this boss by simply having Eric(a) spam the spell, forcing the beast to repeatedly tear it down while the rest of the party inflicts damage. Without it, you'll have to pour out damage as best you can while simultaneously using Seals of Focus to keep your party sane. Final Form Spells and Abilities *Attack (Blunt damage) *Guard Drops * 600 lumes * Insanity Core Defeating the third version of Bane of Sanity breaks its spell over you, returning the party to the Temporary Prison and allowing you to face its true form: a slimy, impotent blob with stubby arms. Have fun splattering it <3 Losing the Battle Depending on which form of Bane of Sanity to lose to, you'll receive different results. *First Form - This enemy has no ability to deal damage to you, so it's next to impossible to lose to it. *Second and Third Forms - Losing to either of these forms (or to any encounter in the Hallucination) causes the Cutie Knights to spiral into madness, resulting in the Mind Broken Game Over. *Final Form - Losing to the final version of Bane of Sanity results in you being rescued by Isabelle, Marianne, and Olivia. You permanently miss out on the reward for defeating Bane of Sanity: the Insanity Core and a pile of lumes. You do still receive the Punishment Classroom session for being here though. Category:MC: Enemies Category:MC: Humanoids Category:MC: Magicos Category:MC: Monsters